GTA VS SAINTS ROW
by eagleash
Summary: The Saints move to Liberty city to take control.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Mike Honcho, Nikolai Bellic, and many other character crossovers.  
INTRODUCTION

Mike Honcho was a gang member in Saints Row, he was part of the 3rd street Saints, he had survived a boat explosion that put him in a coma for 5 years, over that time the Saints were all either dead, in jail, or left the crew. When Mike came out of the coma, he resurrected the Saints with the help of Johnny Gat, Mike became the leader of the Saints, and eventually within a year's time the Saints took controll of the city. After a while Mike got bored of being in charge, so he decided to go on a vacation to a place called Liberty City.

Niko Bellic was a European immigrant who came to America to escape the crime work he dealt in Europe, little did he know, things were about to get worse.  
Not even a year had passed and Niko watched his cousin Roman get murdered at his own wedding, just cause of a deal he did with Dimitri Raskolov, even though Niko got his revenge on Dimitri, he still did not feel any better. Things in Liberty City are just starting to boil up.

Mike: The flight to Liberty City was 13 hours long, and those x-ray scanners did'nt help us at all, so I had to buy a piece when I got to Liberty City.  
It was me, Shaundi, and Pierce, Johnny was taking care of the crew back at the Row, I'm more than ready to take controll of this city.  
"Hey Pierce" "What boss?" "See if you can find a place to stay, check the brochure"  
PIERCE: "We could stay at the..." "We could stay at the Dirty Towel" Shaundi interupted. "God dammit Shaundi, always stealing my sentence".  
MIKE: "Ok guys we'll head down to the Dirty Towel". "Pierce, find the best cab company in the brochure".

NIKO: After Roman died I took charge of the cab company, I had just got a call from a man with an Austrailian accent, he told me to pick him up by the airport.  
I pulled up to the spot where the guy said to meet, I looked out the window, and I saw three people dressed in nothing but Purple,  
one of them was a black man with an expression of pain on his face, another one was a white guy with black spiky hair, probably the guy who called,  
The third person was a short white woman with dreads in her hair, and what an ass she had.  
I had been driving Roman's old cab, so it only had four seats. The two men had sat in the back seats, and the dreaded women sat in the front next to me.


	2. Chapter 2 HOPE YOU DON'T MIND HEPATITUS

CHAPTER 2 Hope you don't mind Hepatitus

SHAUNDI: "Kay cabby, take us to the Dirty Towel, you know where that is?" NIKO: "yeah". MIKE: I had been completely silent throughout the whole ride so far, kinda reminded me of the days when I was mute.  
Pierce and Shaundi were arguing about what Aisha's first album was. PIERCE: "Shaundi, shut the fuck up or I'll shove my gat down your throat".  
MIKE: "Hope you don't mind Hepatitus". Perfect time to speak up. SHAUNDI: "Ha ha, fuck you Mike".  
MIKE: We got to the hotel at 5:32, it was next to the beach in Broker. As we entered the hotel the owner greeted us, he was obviously Arabian, I could tell by the music he was listening to. (we' gettin' Arab money) YUSEF: "Hello, my nam is Yusef Amir, can I help you with anything?"  
PIERCE: " Yeah, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" YUSEF: "It's right down the hall on the left."  
PIERCE: "Thanks" YUSEF: "No problem nigga." PIERCE: "What was that, you just call me nigga?"  
YUSEF: "Yeah, you're my nigga" (PUNCH) "Ahhh, get the fuck out NOW."  
MIKE: The hotel owner pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot us if we didn't get out. " Good going Pierce, that didn't take long." " Now we have to find another place to stay."  
SHAUNDI: " Hey look, the Funfair is open" MIKE: "Tell you what, me and Shaundi are gonna go to that fun fair, and you're gonna call about thirty of the Saints and tell them to catch the next flight to Liberty City, tell them that's an order from me."  
"After that, find some abandon place or something to make our new hideout." PIERCE: "Man, why do I have to do all that?"  
MIKE: "Cause you got us kicked out of the fucking hotel." About an hour later me and Shaundi were on the ferris wheel, this could get interesting.  
The ferris wheel stopped, and we were in the top cart, time to make my move. I went for a kiss, I was three inches from her lips, then all of a sudden (RING RING) "Hello" PIERCE: "I got it done, The crew is on their way to the airport, and I found an abandoned warhouse in north Alderny."  
MIKE: "Tell, Johnny to..." Shaundi interupted me with a kiss, the best of which I had ever received. SHAUNDI: I hope you don't mind Hepatitus. 


End file.
